


[瀨見白]被留在部室裡的祕密

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, Semi is thick-headed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 和有條理的白布不同，瀨見每天的收拾都顯得十分漫長。『抱歉，白布，鑰匙放桌上就好，我等等自己鎖吧。』為了不拖延別人的時間，也或許只是因為不好意思，瀨見大部分都會讓負責鑰匙的人先行離開－－本來應該是這樣的，但是今天白布卻等不到瀨見開口。有些不耐煩地站在門口，輕輕敲著門把想引起對方的注意，沒想到換來了一句「抱歉白布、再等我一下」的回答。





	[瀨見白]被留在部室裡的祕密

「瀨見見，我們先走了喔~賢二郎，鑰匙就麻煩你囉～」天童對仍留在部室的兩人道了別，之後便尾隨牛島出了門。  
和整齊而有條理的白布不同，瀨見雖然同樣龜毛，卻沒有清晰的規劃，讓每天的收拾都顯得十分漫長。  
『抱歉，白布，鑰匙放桌上就好，我等等自己鎖吧。』  
為了不拖延別人的時間，也或許只是因為不好意思，瀨見大部分都會讓負責鑰匙的人先行離開－－本來應該是這樣的，但是今天白布卻等不到瀨見開口。  
有些不耐煩地站在門口，卻又不斷偷瞄著對方，輕輕敲著門把想引起對方的注意，沒想到換來了一句「抱歉白布、再等我一下」的回答。  
「瀨見桑每次都拖拖拉拉地，難怪總是會被甩。」撇了撇嘴，白布酸溜溜地說著。  
他當然知道對方總是被甩的原因，不外乎太過溫柔地讓女友不安，又或是花了太多時間在排球上面。如果說出「你又不是正選，幹嘛這麼認真」的話，則會引發對方罕見地勃然大怒，結局也就不必言明了。  
雖然很高興對方能夠留下來自主練習，不厭其煩地對自己提出叮嚀，但他卻無法好好表達，只能狠心踩著對方的痛腳掩飾自己的心情。  
「沒關係，今天又有新的了。」笑了笑，瀨見繼續說道：「雖然本來不認識，但是挺可愛的，就想說先試試看也可以。」  
－－又來了嗎？  
震了一下，竭力隱藏自己的驚訝，讓視線轉回門板，白布接著回應：「瀨見桑這樣、都不會不好意思嗎。」  
「嘛反正我也和她說了、她也同意了。」將背帶捲回正位，瀨見關上置物櫃，向白布走去：「雖然我有把時間講晚，但是現在說不定已經在外面等了。抱歉啊，讓你等我。」  
－－所以是因為、不想要再另外花時間自己還鑰匙嗎。  
還想著能獨留兩人久一點而悸動不已的自己、真的是、蠢到不行。

等著對方出門，準備踏出去時看見了站在遠處的女孩。  
是個很清秀的人，雖然光線不太足夠，但微微閃著光的珊瑚色長髮整齊地披在肩上，雙手圍在身前提著書包，一看就明白是個乖巧的女孩。  
握緊了手中的鑰匙，白布刻意冷聲開口：「前輩再不趕快下去，說不定明天就被甩了喔。」  
「蛤？你啊、今天為什麼一直講這些啊？真的是一點都不可愛啊。」  
「那還真是－－」想要按照一如既往的回應方式說話，卻發現發出來的聲音有些嘶啞。  
「嗯？白布？怎麼了？」可能是注意到白布的異狀，也可能只是在意未竟的話語，瀨見原本要邁開的腳步收了回來。  
－－不要走。  
「那、如果我變得可愛了的話，瀨見桑會怎麼樣？」  
猛然間喀答一聲，像是提醒了自己的失言，白布瞪大了眼，隨後將鑰匙壓回掌心，低下頭急切地道了聲歉後，便抓著背帶急急跑離。  
「喂、白布！」

－－不是的。  
不該是這樣子的。  
如果變得可愛了的話，瀨見桑就會喜歡上自己－－這種事，根本就是天方夜譚吧。  
連女生都不是，還談什麼可愛呢。

「白布，你幹嘛突然跑－－唔啊！你怎麼了？還好嗎？」從背後追上來的人扯住他的手腕逼迫他回過身，之後的話語卻令人匪夷所思。  
「什麼？」又是那種聲音，嘶啞卻更甚於剛才。  
「怎麼哭了？還好嗎？剛剛打球受傷了？」撫過白布的眼角，接過對方的手指，讓對方幾乎愣得止住了淚，但隨後卻又咬了牙，將對方的手甩開。  
「抱歉，瀨見桑，我沒事，我要回去了。」

為什麼、為什麼明明是夏天，夜風卻這麼冷。  
明明應該很習慣急速衝刺，為什麼呼吸還會痛。  
明明已經逃走了，為什麼還要追上來。  
明明應該是習以為常的景象，為什麼還會哭、為什麼會哭出來，為什麼還會對那一雙充滿球繭的手心動。  
為什麼這麼難過卻放不了手。

啊、鑰匙。  
不想去還了、乾脆就一直鎖著吧。  
直到他開了為止。

**Author's Note:**

> Semi hasn't realized that he has a crush on Shira.


End file.
